phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonborn Spells
Dragonborn have access to the following spells. Most of these spells are common among the dragonborn, but can be learned and prepared or selected as a spell by any spellcaster of the selected class. Draconic Descriptor This reintroduces the "draconic" descriptor from Legacy of Dragons. The descriptor allows creatures with the Dragon type with 5 or more racial hit dice to select a Draconic spell as a spell known regardless of the class spell list it is on. Each time a draconic creature gains a racial hit die, it can select a draconic spell in place of an existing spell known of the same or higher spell level. Shining Scales School: '''evocation good; '''Level: alchemist 3, bloodrager 3, medium 3, sorcerer/wizard 3 Casting Time: 1 standard action Components: V,S,M (a drop of mercury) Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 1 minute per level Saving throw: Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance: no You envelop your body with a silver radiance that manifest as scales surrounding your body. Thisd grants you a +5 armor bonus to your AC and causing your natural attacks and unarmed strikes to bypass damage reduction as if they were good and silver weapons. Whenever you attack with a breath weapon (including effects which are similiar to a dragon's breath weapon, and the dragonborn's breath weapons) you can discharge this spell as a swift action in order to infuse your breath weapon with a silver light. This causes any evil creature within the area of the breath to take a -4 penalty on it's Reflex save and to lose the benefits of the evasion ability against that breath weapon attack. Clerics, inquisitors, oracles, paladins, and warpriests who worship dragon gods of good add shining scales to their class spell lists as 3rd level spell. Blue Touch School: conjuration (healing) cold; Level: Cleric 3 Casting Time: 1 standard action Components: V, S, F Range: touch Target: creature or object touched Duration: instantaneous Saving Throw: none; Spell Resistance: no Blue touch covers one of the caster’s hands with a blue aura, which is transferred by touch to a creature or object. The aura draws heat and burns out of the thing touched, healing 1d4 hp +1 point per level of the caster (maximum 1d4+5). The healing only works on hp lost to fire damage, or on any damage suffered by a creature of the cold type. A target of this spell stops bleeding (stabilizing if dying) even if it has suffered no fire damage. Curse of Release School: Enchantment (Mind Affecting); Level: mesmerist 3, occultist 3, witch 3, wizard/Sorcerer 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) Target: One creature Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes You curse your target with terrible rage, making it incapable of precise actions. The target gains a +2 morale bonus to Strength, but takes a –6 penalty to Dexterity. Dispel magic and greater dispel magic have no effect on this spell, but break enchantment, limited wish, miracle, remove curse and wish can remove it. Draconic Ally School: Conjuration (Creation) draconic; Level antipaladin 3, bloodrager 3, paladin 3, psychic 3, occultist 3, sorcerer/wizard 3, spiritualist 3, summoner 3 Casting Time 10 minutes Components: V, S, M (a scale from a dragon and 250 gp) Range close (25ft + 5ft./2 levels) Effect one intelligent draconic servant Duration 1 day/level (D) Saving Throw none; Spell Resistance no You create a semi-living intelligent draconic servant that loyally serves and obeys you. The servant is treated as a pseudodragon with all the abilities granted by one of these spells: form of the alien dragon I, form of the dragon I or form of the exotic dragon I. Your draconic ally can use it's breath weapon once per day. Once conjured, the creature is not limited to the spell's range and can go quite the distance to carry out any mission at your command. The draconic ally does speak one language of your choice you do not know. You cannot have more than one draconic ally at a time. As long as the previous one exists, you cannot cast the spell again. If you have a breath weapon, you can cast this spell as a standard action by using up your breath weapon once as a free action when you cast the spell. Clerics, inquisitors, oracles, and warpriests who worship the draconic gods add draconic ally to their spell lists as a 3rd level spell. Draconic Malice School: Enchantment draconic; Level: anti-paladin 3, bloodrager 3, cleric 3, inquisitor 3, mesmerist 3, psychic 3, shaman 3, sorcerer/wizard 3, witch 3 Casting time: 1 standard action Components: V,S Range personal Target you Effect 10 foot aura centered on you Duration 1 minute/level Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance no You surround yourself with an aura of dragon fear and dread. This makes so that creatures that are normally immune to fear or other mind affecting abilities lose those immunities against your spells. spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities that create these effects, as well as any intimidate checks you attempt to demoralize your foes. If you have the antipaladin aura of cowardice class feature, this spell instead changes the penalty imposed by aura of cowardice to -6 for it's duration. Embrace Destiny School divination; Level oracle 1, sorcerer/wizard 2, witch 2 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S Range personal Target you Duration 1 round/level (see text) Upon completing this spell, roll a single d20 and record the result. At any point during the duration of this spell, you may use that roll for a single ability check, attack roll, initiative check, saving throw, or skill check, using the recorded result in place of a roll. This spell cannot be used to replace a roll that has already been made; the recorded result must be used instead of a roll. Once you have used this recorded result or the duration of the spell ends, the spell's effect ends. You can't have more than one instance of embrace destiny active on you at the same time. Swallow Your Fear School enchantment; Level bard 1, cleric/oracle 1 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S Range close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Targets one creature plus one additional creature per four levels, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart Duration 10 minutes; see text Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes (harmless) You make the affected subjects ready for battle despite their fear. If a target is suffering from a fear effect of any kind, he gains a +2 morale bonus to Strength and Constitution, a +1 morale bonus on Will saves, and a -2 penalty to AC. If the subject is frightened, he remains in place and gains the confused condition for the remainder of the fear effect, except he treats all results of "attack self " as "do nothing" and treats "attack nearest creature" as "act normally." If the subject is panicked, he remains in place and gains the confused condition for the duration of the fear effect. Valiant Resolve School abjuration; Level cleric/oracle 1, druid 1, sorcerer/wizard 1 Casting Time 1 standard action Components V, S, M (small piece of iron) Range touch Targets creature touched Duration 1 round/level Saving Throw Will negates (harmless); Spell Resistance yes (harmless) For the duration of this spell, the willing subject gains DR 10/non-lethal. OGL Section 15 -- Copyright Notice Pathfinder Adventure Path #35: War of the River Kings. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Nelson. The Genius Guide to Ice Magic. Copyright 2010, Super Genius Games. Author: Owen K.C. Stephens 101 1st Level Spells. Copyright 2011, Steven D. Russell; Author: Steven D. Russell. Pathfinder Campaign Setting: Lost Kingdoms © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Wolfgang Baur, Adam Daigle, Jeff Erwin, and F. Wesley Schneider.